


[podfic] The More You Tighten Your Grip

by HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat), reena_jenkins



Series: Uncertain Point of View [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Obi-Wan Survives, POV Leia Organa, POV Second Person, Podfic, The Dark Side of the Force, Well he survives slightly longer than he did in the film, dark Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Your name is Leia Organa and you just watched your homeworld die.Your name is Leia Organa and your fist is clenched so tightly that your nails are digging into your palm.Your name is Leia Organa and you are watching Grand Moff Tarkin fall to his knees, clutching at his throat as he struggles to breathe.





	[podfic] The More You Tighten Your Grip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The More You Tighten Your Grip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048940) by [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) (coverart from [this post](https://imgur.com/a/k3N2d))  
****

**Warnings:** POV Second Person, POV Leia Organa, The Dark Side of the Force, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Survives, Well he survives slightly longer than he did in the film, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

 **Music:**[In The Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbN5xL4gEio), as performed by The Veils

 **Length:**  00:22:46

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20More%20You%20Tighten%20Your%20Grip_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
